


Sex, Pizza and Beer

by furidojasutin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Beer, Curses, Day Off, Freed is too, Idiots in Love, Laxus is in heaven, M/M, Pizza, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Freed and Laxus have a a couple of days off now, so they plan on making the best of it.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Sex, Pizza and Beer

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a really random thing, so here it is. I was really really craving pizza after this, in the middle of the night, lmfao!! I imagine that they don't eat fast food often, so this would definitely be a treat. And of course they're gonna have sex when they can!

For a moment Laxus thought he was actually gonna see stars. His vision would blur and it all would just be a wonderful mess of explosive, all-consuming pleasure.

His eyelids fluttered shut with a breathy curse on his lips. Or had he just cussed in his mind? He wasn’t sure. There wasn’t much he was able to focus on other than the powerful thrusts of his boyfriend’s hips and the lust they fed and satisfied at the same time.

Every nerve of his was on fire, his body electrified. His large back arched up into the movements taking Freed’s dick in deeper and he spilled another shameless moan at the next thrust.

Sweat had begun to cover his body, it was his and Freed’s sweat uniting in a mess of moving bodies. It was a picture of carnal desire, raw and untamed. He needed this, _shit_ , he had been looking forward to this the whole week.

As the pleasure kept building, his body kept writhing beneath his boyfriend’s, restless and so eager to reach that brink, and Laxus felt Freed responding by pushing into him even harder. Each thrust messed him up more, each thrust elicited a groan from him. His hands were almost cramping up by how hard he was gripping the bed sheet for dear life.

It was fucking incredible.

When he fluttered his eyes open he looked right at Freed and the image almost destroyed him. His green bangs were sticking to his forehead, messy and sweaty. He was panting and his uncovered eye was filled with unfiltered lust.

He didn’t have much time to think about this beautiful image further, mostly because Freed was fucking his brain out right now, but also because said man leaned down to take his already messed up breath up with a kiss.

“ _Fuck_ -” His curse wasn’t much more than a thin line of air and it only lingered against Freed’s lips before he felt his tongue brush against his. The kiss was heated and sloppy and short but it was great.

Then that bastard gave him a horny grin. He had slowed down in his movements during the quick kiss and now he was pushing Laxus’ muscular legs up more forcefully before he picked his pace back up, his thick cock pushing through his muscles, spreading him wide. His balls smacked against his ass with every forward motion.

His own cock stood tall and leaking and he moved one of his hands from the bed sheet that he might as well have ripped apart already. He found Freed’s hair instead, gripping a handful and forcing a moan from his boyfriend in the process. He loved that.

Freed was clawing their headboard for support but his other hand found Laxus’ dick and he moaned when he finally touched it.

His body felt utterly out of control and thoughts were practically non-existent at this point. As Freed kept fucking him he continued to arch into him out of instinct, it was an automatic response at this point because he wanted to feel him as deep inside of him as possible. He closed his eyes again and spluttered out a pathetic sound when Freed slammed back into him and dragged his palm over the leaking tip of his cock. Nobody else was ever gonna hear such sounds from him. Freed was the only one, and the only one who would manage to make him like this anyway.

He felt his boyfriend’s dick pulse inside of him and he knew he was close as well. Freed’s sounds had become more frequent, his moans and groans a feast. His rhythm had begun to become less perfect and Laxus buried his fingers deeper inside Freed’s messy hair.

And then he came. The stars were back and everything was spinning. His eyes were open wide and there was a series of moans that ebbed away into whimpers and breathed curse words. His cum spilled over his own stomach and Freed’s hand, who kept stroking him until Laxus thought he couldn’t bear it anymore for how sensitive his cock felt now after this intense orgasm.

Freed kept rocking into him and was quick to follow. With a lustful groan he spilled himself inside him, filling his ass with his load of cum and Laxus loved it.

_Fucking hell. Shit._

He was left with harsh breaths. He only now registered his wildly pounding heart and his vision slowly came back into focus. Luckily it was still easy enough to memorize the exact look on Freed’s face. He was panting as well, looked like a mess. Sexy as hell.

“Damn.” He had barely been able to talk, or perhaps he had just not been able to form any eloquent sentences, during their session and now that he was slowly catching his breath, he became aware of his quivering legs and the warm feeling that spread through his entire body. He let his legs drop to the bed and Freed readjusted his position between them, still breathing hard as well.

When Freed pulled out of him completely he felt more cum leak out of his ass and he couldn’t help but give a last weak groan at it while his boyfriend lowered himself to connect his lips with Laxus’ in a tame kiss.

Nothing about what they had done before was tame.

“Good enough?” Freed teased gently.

Laxus blinked when Freed whispered against his lips. He was quick to respond with a spent grin and before Freed could pull away, he buried his fingers in his hair once more and kept him close. “You’re fucking incredible.”

Freed chuckled quietly at that double sided compliment. “Why thank you.”

He let his hand drop back to the bed to allow Freed to move. His legs felt a bit like pudding and he was feeling light-headed in the best way possible.

His boyfriend snatched two tissues from their bedside cabinet to clean up the mess they had made. It wasn’t like they really cared about it when they were being together and they were gonna shower sooner or later anyway, but it made sense to have a very quick basic clean up. Laxus wanted to steal a tissue from Freed but he only got a playful glare in return and a tiny little smirk when Freed began to wipe the cum off Laxus’ stomach and his cock. Smug, teasing bastard. And he didn’t break eye-contact either.

It had been the first time they had the chance to get together like this in two weeks. There was a lot to catch up on and now they had a couple of days off. Definitely an amazing decision and if it started off like this, then man, they were in for some days filled with great times.

When Freed was done with the small basic clean up he tossed the used tissues in a bin and then returned to Laxus, this time laying beside him on his side.

Laxus took the moment to just admire the love of his life and Freed seemed to do the same. He mindlessly ran his fingers over his abs and up to his chest, love in his eyes, and Laxus felt blessed.

“I love you, Laxus.”

Freed smiled when he said it and he had taken one of Laxus’ hands into his own to press a kiss to the back of it. He let it go and Laxus felt hot again, but in a different way this time. He looked down to the hand Freed had kissed and then back up. He brought the same hand up to brush the sweaty and messy strands of his boyfriend’s bangs out of the way so he could see both his eyes, and felt how his lips curled into a small but equally genuine smile as well. “Love you, too.”

He then leaned in to kiss him, wanting to feel Freed’s lips against his own. He wanted it to be slower this time, wanted to indulge in it more and for god’s sake, he could’ve just gotten lost in everything Freed is right then and there, again. He could enjoy the kiss to the fullest now and it added to the comfortable warmth that had spread within him.

When they moved away from each other again, there was just silence for a moment. It was barely afternoon and they had a few whole days just for themselves.

“You know, I’m feeling kind of hungry now,” Freed mused as he laid on his back. He turned his head to look at Laxus.

He just grinned and shifted to lay on his side. “Damn, slow down there. Not sure if I can get hard again just yet, you’ve worn me out pretty good.”

Freed blinked once, then he huffed. He shoved Laxus’ face away with his hand in playful nature and chuckled. “I was talking about the pizza we have left, actually. Not that I would have something against dessert after the main course…” He smirked, eyes sparkling deviously.

Laxus could only swallow and grin at this statement, knowing that this was a very realistic plan. He was either gonna sleep like a rock tonight or he wouldn’t sleep at all. Both results would be very much welcome.

Apart from that though, Laxus was actually hungry as well. They had grabbed some pizza before midday and had strolled along the beach before returning back home and, well, landing in bed.

“There’s also beer in the fridge still,” Freed thought further and sat up. “Do you want me to get both?”

Laxus stretched himself lazily, almost like a big cat. “Sounds perfect, actually,” he agreed.

“Good. I’ll be right back.”

Freed smiled and got up from their bed completely. He didn’t bother to put any clothes on, why would he anyway, when he exited their bedroom. Laxus very much appreciated the sight, and he shamelessly ogled every inch of his boyfriend’s body before he disappeared. His lean body, his strong arms, his tight abs, that inviting ass. His fucking powerful and delicious demon.

They were so gonna make the most of the work-free days they had. Sometimes it was as though all the responsibility they had made them feel older than they actually were and then it was days like these that reminded him that he was a young man. He had actual friends and he had found the love of his life, both of which he had thought would never happen and he was so incredibly grateful for it. Freed and him could spend the days fucking like animals if they wanted to. They could go on romantic dates. They could be domestic together. They could spend time with their friends and have fun.

Sex, pizza and beer were a very good start. The consumption of beer was common at the guild whenever there was a party, or sometimes just in between, but pizza was rarer. Both Freed and him had to follow a certain diet to keep their body fit, after all. So pizza was a treat they didn’t indulge in regularly.

Freed returning interrupted Laxus’ train of thoughts, but that was hardly a bad thing. Focusing on Freed and the actual here and now was much better than being caught up in his mind.

“That smells really fucking good,” Laxus groaned and sat up now, waiting for his boyfriend to join him on their bed again.

Yea, this really wasn’t something they did often. Eat in bed. Eat pizza and drink beer. Just, relax.

“It probably won’t taste as good as it did earlier, but it’s still gonna be more than good enough,” Freed figured and handed Laxus his plate and a can of beer. Then he proceeded to seat himself next to the dragon slayer.

“Thanks.”

“So, to us?” Freed raised his own can of beer and smiled.

Laxus grinned at that and clanked his can against Freed’s. He quickly stole a kiss, worrying his boyfriend’s bottom lip between his teeth as he pulled away. “Yea, to us.”

There was a quiet, pleased sound in the back of Freed’s throat at Laxus’ small maneuver before he took a few sips of his beer and then put it on the bedside cabinet.

Laxus did the same and Freed put away the can for him as well. The scent of the pizza was really tempting and so he just took a large bite from his leftover piece, savoring the flavor in his mouth. Freed was right, it was always more delicious when it was just freshly made, but this was still really good. 

His boyfriend seemed to think the same because there was a satisfied silence between them for a one or two minutes and the pieces of pizza were gone very fast.

Once they were done eating they just put the plates aside for now. They could still clean them later, or tomorrow.

Right now Laxus felt more than content lying here and feeling Freed close to him. They teased each other and laughed. They were silly and had fun. They cuddled.

Laxus didn’t believe in heaven but if heaven was an actual thing then he must always be in it when he was with Freed. A quite kitschy thought, he realized, but he also found that he didn’t care. It had taken long enough for him to start finding and then accepting his happiness again.

With their legs intertwined and Freed’s head resting on his chest, Laxus nuzzled the green head of hair with nose, inhaling his boyfriend’s familiar scent. He allowed himself to close his eyes and just drift in the feeling of peace of satisfaction.

Freed planted a lazy kiss against his chest before resting his head on it again. “Do you want to go out for breakfast tomorrow, perhaps? I don’t think we have done that before.”

Laxus hummed, keeping his eyes closed. They had romantic dates in restaurants before but Freed had a point; they had never actually gone out for breakfast. That could be good, although he doubted that it would be more delicious than the breakfast his boyfriend could prepare.

So he smirked against Freed’s hair and mumbled under his breath. “Hmm… Dunno if I’ll be able to get there in the morning. Might be pretty sore after our last act. Perhaps you’ll have to serve breakfast in bed.”

Freed’s huff was predictable but no less amusing and filling Laxus with a weird feeling of happiness.

“Oh, is that so?” The rune mage raised his head and Laxus blinked a single eye open to peek at him, the grin now visible for Freed.

“Yea, pretty much.”

“Well,” Freed began, pretending to think, “-if that’s the case, then how can I possibly deny you?”

“That’s right,” Laxus grinned and pulled his boyfriend closer again. There was a teasing glint in his orange eyes that softened as a few seconds had passed. “I’ll reserve a table for the two of us, but instead of tomorrow, we’ll do it a day after. Sounds good?”

Judging by his boyfriend’s smile, it did sound like a good idea. And the next one that got laid out on the table certainly did sound like a good idea as well.

“So we have a breakfast date.” Freed smirked and Laxus felt one of his sneaky hands wander. “And on the subject of food, Laxus, say what do you think about the dessert I mentioned earlier?”

_Oh, fucking splendid._


End file.
